comic_confandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gcheung28/SDCC 2014 Daily Roundup 7/8
On today's daily roundup of Comic-Con news, we have a cute one-shot issue with Harley Quinn, a surprise collaboration between a favorite cartoon and makeup line, and more! Check it out below. News Harley Quinn Goes to Comic-Con Surprise! Harley Quinn Goes to Comic-Con...sort of. In a special DC Comics one-shot issue called Harley Quinn Invades Comic-Con International: San Diego, Harley goes to Comic-Con and meets Stephen Amell! In this adorable one-shot, Amell is just one of many Easter eggs fans can find by flipping through. Written by Jimmy Palmiotti and Amanda Conner and drawn by various artists, this issue's story is about Harley being an amateur comic illustrator. According to Palmiotti, "She Harley has a comic strip that she wants to show off at the Con to see if anyone's interested in hiring her to draw it. It features a character Harley made up called Hurl Girl, a superhero whose power is to throw up." We want our hands on a copy! Source: TV Guide Musical Acts: Grimes and MGMT to Perform Putting TV, movies, and comics to the side, here is some music news! According to Billboard, MGMT will play a live set and Grimes will DJ at a party for CraveOnline on July 25 at SDCC 2014. Apparently G-Eazy and Linkin Park are also going to make an appearance by performing at MTV's Fan Fest on Thursday, July 24! We wonder what other surprise performances there will be at the 2014 Comic-Con! Source: Billboard MAC and The Simpsons Collaborate The Simpsons' 25th anniversary is coming up, and, in an interesting move that we weren't really expecting AT ALL, MAC (yes, the makeup line) is creating a collection to celebrate the show and the line is getting launched at Comic-Con! But wait, there is only ONE DAY when fans can try and get their hands on this exclusive line! The one-day sale and sneak peek of the Marge Simpson-inspired collection will take place on Saturday, July 26, at the MAC Cosmetics store in the Gaslamp District (234 Fifth Avenue, San Diego) during Comic-Con. Fans will be able to purchase the collection, but will also be entitled to a Marge Simpson-style makeover from the 10-piece collection! Source: Hollywood Reporter Tips Cosplaying Weapons Rules There's always some pretty great costumes at Comic-Con, but, don't forget, safety comes first! That's why the official SDCC blog released some important rules when it comes to having weapons as part of your costume. Keep reading, cosplayers! *All costume weapons must be inspected at the Weapons Check Desk in Lobby E (location subject to change). *All costume weapons must conform to state and federal law. *Projectile costume weapons must be rendered inoperable. *Costume swords must be tied to your costume in such a way that they can't be drawn. *After each person's costume weapon has been checked, it will be tagged by security, and *you will be given a wristband to wear to designate that your weapons have been checked. *Security will escort you to the security station for inspection if your costume weapon is not tagged. Source: Comic-Con Toucan Blog Category:Blog posts Category:2014 News